


Word count fun

by testy3



Category: Testing
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy3/pseuds/testy3





	Word count fun

『 **ベルサイユのばら** 』は、[池田理代子](https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E6%B1%A0%E7%94%B0%E7%90%86%E4%BB%A3%E5%AD%90)による[漫画](https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E6%BC%AB%E7%94%BB)作品。通称「 **ベルばら** 」。[フランス革命](https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%83%95%E3%83%A9%E3%83%B3%E3%82%B9%E9%9D%A9%E5%91%BD)前から革命前期の[ベルサイユ](https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%83%B4%E3%82%A7%E3%83%AB%E3%82%B5%E3%82%A4%E3%83%A6%E5%AE%AE%E6%AE%BF)を舞台に、男装の麗人[オスカル](https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%82%AA%E3%82%B9%E3%82%AB%E3%83%AB%E3%83%BB%E3%83%95%E3%83%A9%E3%83%B3%E3%82%BD%E3%83%AF%E3%83%BB%E3%83%89%E3%83%BB%E3%82%B8%E3%83%A3%E3%83%AB%E3%82%B8%E3%82%A7)とフランス王妃[マリー・アントワネット](https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%83%9E%E3%83%AA%E3%83%BC%E3%83%BB%E3%82%A2%E3%83%B3%E3%83%88%E3%83%AF%E3%83%8D%E3%83%83%E3%83%88)らの人生を描く、史実を基にした[フィクション](https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%83%95%E3%82%A3%E3%82%AF%E3%82%B7%E3%83%A7%E3%83%B3)作品。

この項目では、[集英社](https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E9%9B%86%E8%8B%B1%E7%A4%BE)の[マーガレットコミックス](https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%83%9E%E3%83%BC%E3%82%AC%E3%83%AC%E3%83%83%E3%83%88%E3%82%B3%E3%83%9F%E3%83%83%E3%82%AF%E3%82%B9)第1巻から第10巻までを「本編」、第10巻の『外伝』を「黒衣」、第11巻以降の『新エピソード（エピソード編）』を「新」、[実業之日本社](https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%AE%9F%E6%A5%AD%E4%B9%8B%E6%97%A5%E6%9C%AC%E7%A4%BE)の『外伝』を「外伝」、[朝日新聞出版](https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E6%9C%9D%E6%97%A5%E6%96%B0%E8%81%9E%E5%87%BA%E7%89%88)の『ベルばらKids』を「Kids」と記述する。


End file.
